


Tales of acceptance

by Sentiment_in_gold



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentiment_in_gold/pseuds/Sentiment_in_gold
Summary: Mycroft is non binary(ze/zir), john is genderfluid(they/them), Sherlock is transgender(he/him). A story about everyone accepting one another, and the Christmas that made it all possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have extensive knowledge on all the subjects presented in the story. This story certainly dose not mirror everyone's experiences or opinions on the topics. I in no way intend to hurt anyone so if any information is incorrect or offensive please feel free to tell me

**Mycroft**

 

   Mycroft was always thought to be the cream of the crop in the family. The one who was put together, orderly and nothing like his little brother. While Sherlock was off galavanting with his latest experiment Mycroft was studying and working his way up the government. All the way through Sherlock's drug addictions and withdrawals Mycroft was always the steady point, the one who never wavered and stayed on the straight and narrow.

   Now his darling brother has decided to get himself a roommate, a former army man no less. * sigh* "This is not going to end well." He said to no one in particular. As much as Sherlock denied it he could see the love his brother had for that man and vise versa.

   This was not going to go over well with their parents. While they stated they would always support them, they would still without fail ask about girlfriends every holiday. Sherlock bringing home a partner, a man no less would certainly start trouble. Although Sherlock had always been best know for his ability to attach trouble. Bringing home john for Christmas would certainly raise some questions.

   Mycroft could hear it now " Sherly if you wanted to date men you could have just stayed a girl"or"do you have to be trans and gay isn't one enough?". Mycroft love his parents but they could be intolerable and very closed minded at times. "What am I going to do with you brother mine?". At least his parents had him the steady rock. At least that's what they all thought. There was something, a feeling he had never really addressed. Before the idea could flourish Mycroft pushed it back down," not today, not ever ", with a final sigh he attempted to go to sleep. After all there were only two genders, right? 


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlocks pov  
> ( characters may use the wrong pronouns if they are unaware they are incorrect)  
> Enjoy:)

SHERLOCK

    Sherlock was nervous, no scratch that he was beyond nervous. John and him had lived together for 3 months now and he was beyond in love. "Shut up! You are not in love it's merely hormones, caring is not an advantage little brother". Still even with those words swirling in his head he could not shake the love that was growing for that man. How john put up with him, he had no clue, all he knew was that he had stayed. 

   From that first day he had been different. He hadn't turned his back in the face of danger, he had raced towards it. He even risked his life for a guy he had met not hours ago. He intrigued Sherlock in a way no other person had before. He had stayed by him even when the going got tough, no one had done that before, not even Mycroft.

   Today was going to test that friendship (although he would love more) he could only hope John would still want to stay within 30ft of him after this was all done. He certainly couldn't hope for anything more after he told him but he had to tell him on the slight chance they could be more.

He hears the patter of feet going up the stairs and straightens. It's time to face his fears and come out with it, literally.   
Just then john appears in the doorway," hey Sherlock, just back from the shop because you can't seemed to be bothered to get out of your silk robe." Sherlock glares at John " well my mind is to complex for silly things like shopping" John snickers " Oh, I'm sorry your highness, of course you can't be bothered to do the daily tasks of us simpletons." " yes thank you John for understanding. "   
" you are unbelievable, you know that right?"  
   " yes John, but there is a matter I need to discuss with you, one I find very important, well two actually." " Oh and what would these matters be?"  
"Well for one I have um... it seems I have... I have fallen in love with you. Before you say anything I must also inform you that I am transgender, I was assigned female at birth but I'm male." John sat there just starting, not speaking a word, he looked like a straight up goldfish. Sherlock could feel his eyes welling up, of course john wouldn't want to be with him " That is all if you wish I can be packed by tonight. "  
   


	3. John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns pov to Sherlocks declaration

   They were at a bar, and they felt so guilty. Granted this was a gay bar and it's not like they were dating Sherlock or anything ( as much as they would like to) but still it felt as though they were cheating on him. Sighing they took a sip of the margarita they had been drinking for the past hour. What were they even doing here, yes today was a girl day, but would it really be that hard to simply pretend that this didn't happen to them? Yes , yes it would, they needed this, they needed to feel free and comfortable within their skin, staying in the apartment presenting masculine would be too unbearable.

  
   They swept their gases across the room, searching for someone who might know them. Thankfully very few people are at a bar at 3:00 in the afternoon. It was just them and four other guys, all caught up in their own minds.

  
   As they were exciting the building they ran into a person entering. Quickly they apologized, and began rushing to Baker Street, somehow they needed to explain to Sherlock why they were gone for over 2 hours. Ah! Perfect, they would pretend they went shopping, lord knows they needed edible food in the apartment.

  
   Midway through checking out they realize there was something familiar about the person they bumped into. They couldn't quite place their finger on it but they knew that person for somewhere. Not to be blunt but they certainly didn't seem to be entirely male or female, possibly non-binary? They were unsure, they usually didn't meet and certainly didn't know anybody who didn't fit exactly into the male or female boxes. "Hmmm I'll have to see if I can figure out where I know them from, can't be too hard. Shit I need to hurry or Sherlock is going to be suspicious."

   John finally managed to get back to 221B in a reasonable time. He could hear Sherlock pacing upstairs, probably on a case, certainly better than him being on a drug high.

  
   Walking in they attempt small talk with the detective, which turns into more of an argument. Then out of the blue Sherlock tell them that he likes them and furthermore that he is transgender. They are stunned, never in a million years would they have thought Sherlock could like them, mister " I'm married to my work" but somehow he did. John sat there silent for a moment. Then Sherlock broke the tension " That is all, if you wish I can be packed by tonight. "

   That finally broke them out of their trance. " no , no Sherlock, please no , I was just surprised-" " yes people usually say that cupped with - you pass so well-" " no you idiot, with you likening me in a romantic way. I certainly don't care what gender you were born with , you are still my Sherlock , the consulting detective with the brilliant mind that I love." Sherlock stood shocked " you really mean that john, your not turned off by this, you still want to pursue a relationship with me?" " well of course silly, your the reason I'm here today." Sherlock nearly in tears engulfs them in a bear hug. John leans in brushing their lips together. They have never been happier. 


	4. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Mycroft gets into trouble sometimes

  
  
  He was over run with happiness. Not only was john ok with him being transgender but was also kissing him.

 

  Good god john Watson was kissing him. He tried to memorize the softness of his lips, the slight tilt of his head.

  He deepens the kiss, thinking of nothing other than the beautiful man holding him. They melt into each other, almost dancing about the living room. A soft moan escapes his mouth, leading them to a fit of giggles. 

 

  The sudden crash of the door breaks the trance. Groaning he spins around ready to yell at George ,or what ever that mans name was, for interrupting, but is instead faced with a very disheveled Mycroft.

  Silence filled the room as Sherlock took in his brother. Mycroft was not in his usual three pice suit, instead he had a floral blouse with black slacks and flats. Shimmering eyeshadow accompanied with blush smeared across his face.

 

  With Sherlock off line Mycroft was the first to speak. "Hello brother mine, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I got into a um.. predicament and needed a quick escape."

 

Slowly Sherlock came to as the pieces fell into place. " that's quit clear, going by your current clothing I'd say you are cross dressing, but clearly not for a case or you wouldn't have needed to come here. Furthermore if you are here you didn't notify anyone of your whereabouts; clearly not wanting to be spotted. But why? Clearly you are not doing your lady Bradbury and I know from personal experience your lack of understanding of gender. So please enlighten me big brother".

 

He felt quite pleased with himself and the paling face of Mycroft made it so much sweeter. He flopped down into his chair with John following suit. Mycroft hovered by the door , ready to flea at a moments notice. " I don't believe brother is the right term Sherlock ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I didn't completely forget about this story. School got a lot in the way so I definitely will try to update more regularly. Thx for sticking around and reading


End file.
